


All with the Moon

by unikora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Aridansen/Kitty/Marian, Bound Alpha, Castration, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Omega, Goddess Worship, It was quite scary actually, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Heat Party, Omega/Omega, Omegas can top too, Orgy, Original work - Freeform, Other, Pagan Flavored Worship, Sex Toys, Small Penis, This got deleted without my permission, Vaginal Sex, Vaguely Nordic Flavored, boobs, explicit - Freeform, o/o/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unikora/pseuds/unikora
Summary: Ari was not surprised when he woke up in preheat, and he was not daunted by the prospect of spending his season alone in his nest.  But he had no problem taking his priestess's suggestion to join the other unmated Omegas who hit their fever near the full moon for relief and connection to his own and his Goddess.Or: large scale omega orgy.  fluffy, filthy love between omegas.
Kudos: 16





	All with the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this randomly got deleted and let me say that was TERRIFYING, bc I definitely didn't do it, so if you've seen this before... uh... hi hello here it is, I'm still pretty happy with this piece, be careful with your passwords? Though I don't know why they deleted this one.

br/>

The fever hit at the same time it did every winter. It came of no surprise when he woke up flushed and parched, as he'd been watching the moon wax and wane and knew full well when he was meant to receive the Goddess's blessing by now. He extracted himself from his nest in stages, removing layer after layer of animal pelts and wool blankets he had acquired over the years. He'd never been too particular about what went into his nest, so long as it was warm and didn't give him a rash: cut up pieces of worn out clothing, pillows stuffed with scraps of fabric and wool, and even some clean cheesecloth he had stolen from the kitchen on impulse before his autumn heat.

It was cold enough that he had to wear a cloak just to walk to the kitchen, even after he put on his warmest tunic and trousers. Time moved painfully slowly, powered by the lethargy that pulled him back towards his nest, nature demanding he rest before the heat took him. 

_Well, nature is going to have to wait a moment for me to grab breakfast._

His mother was already up and cooking, to Ari's great relief, and smiled at her son as he plopped down onto a wooden stool. They weren't as nice as the ones you'd find in the beer hall, but his father had sanded them enough that they no longer left splinters unless you were stupid. His ma was as bundled up as him, though her cloak was dyed wool instead of trussed up bear skin. His father had been so, so proud of killing that bear, and had seemed to think that giving it to his Omega child would act as a charm to protect him. 

"Morning, Ari. You seem like a ray of sunshine today." 

"Will be by sunfall. I've come into season." 

"Ah, I see. I'll put some extra eggs out then. Can you manage to pull your own water?"

"Yes, ma." Ari pouted, but rose to grab a cup, which he emptied four times in quick succession.

"Careful there. You don't want to make yourself sick. The heat'll do that all on it's own."

"Better than fainting mid heat from dehydration." Ari countered, but sipped his fifth glass more slowly. "Think I can convince my darling brother to walk me to the temple?"

"I think you couldn't convince him not to. You're too old to be walking alone in season. Not that I assume that the Alphas in town are gonna storm you for existing in preheat: our boys are too good for that. But there's no reason to risk it if it's even a bit avoidable."

"Uh huh. Well, I don't feel like rousing the beast." Ari said as his mother pushed four eggs onto his plate, along with a few slices of precious bacon. "He's a terror in the morning and I'm too tired."

\- * -

It was not hard to convince his brother to walk him to temple. It was only about ten minutes at a good pace, it being in the center of the village and all, and Roderick stayed right up next to him like any good brother should when playing escort. The Alpha towered over Ari, though that was not much of an achievement. He looked and smelled like an Alpha in his prime, and Ari looked and smelled like an Omega in season. Short, with soft hair and delicate wrists, with a figure meant to not kill him if he were to get with pup. He pitied those Omegas that presented so late they never developed that vital figure.

“When are you going to get a wife?" Ari inquired, his mind wandering towards mating. His brother was getting old to be unmated.

"When I meet an Omega worth marrying." 

"You've met every Omega in town." 

"Ya. And none of them are worth marrying. Have you seen any Alphas you'd give your life to?"

"Well, no. Though there are some that are nice enough." 

"Then you have no room to talk." Roderick patted his brother on the shoulder. "Plus, ma needs me around the house while father's out at war anyhow." 

Conversation was similarly pointless for the rest of the walk to the temple. The temple was not grand, like he understood some city temples were. Just some good stone work and an alter stacked with offerings to their township's god, and the priestess's quarters in the back. Ari didn't know if it was the custom in every city to visit the priestess as soon as you came in season, but Ari couldn't imagine doing otherwise. It was the goddess that gave the blessing of life, sending her children clear sign of when they are to conceive and leaving their minds clear for the rest of the year, and it was important to thank her for it so she did not turn vengeful and return them to the times of myth, before the Goddess recognized the strife of the humans, when Omegas never went out of season and so many children were born that the land was almost wiped clean to feed them. 

The High Priestess was an old woman, and had been since Ari met her, though she was as tall and regal as ever. She turned to to witness the customary bows, only nodding her head in reply.

"Hello, young Arida. Roderick. How can I help you?" 

"I am in season." Ari rose from the bow. "I come asking the usual blessing and your valuable council." 

"Of course." Priestess Meade made a dismissive gesture to Rodgerick, who left to stand by the entrance. "Has this come at your normal time?"

"Yes, my lady. I have done my daily prayers as you instructed, and watched the moon carefully. I had no doubt when I woke with the fever today."

"And you felt no fear?" 

"No, my lady. I have not felt fear before the goddess's blessing since two summers ago. Though it has gotten more... intense." 

“How so?” 

“I have had a stronger drive. A hunger that is hard to sate. I am sure you have heard it before. I was actually wondering if you had a bigger tool I could... The one you gave me before helped, a lot, but it's not quite enough anymore."

"You are getting to that age." Priestess Meade's eyes sparkled. "Yes, I have larger dildos. Though I might have a more desirable alternative for you now that you are of mating age. Not a husband, of course: the goddess has spoken to me that is not your time. But at this time of year, there are alternatives to worshiping alone in bed. You know that most Omegas in our township hit heat at the same time, correct?"

"Yes, my lady. Around the full moon. I always saw it as a sign from the Goddess that she was pleased with us, which is why she gave us so many Omegas to grow our town.” 

"You are wise, young Aridansen. I sometimes wonder if you're so wise to be priestess called." Meade closed her eyes, pondering. "Because all of our Omegas hit heat in tandem, we have a space for those who have not chosen a partner, or have lost one to hardship and war, to be together and ease the heat. You are old enough to join, if you will it." 

Ari gaped. "I had no idea such things existed, my lady!" 

"We prefer to keep it a secret. If a young Alpha were to hear the tale and think himself cunning enough to sneak in... Well, I would not envy an Alpha exposed to that much heat scent."

"Oh, yes." Ari agreed. "I am tempted. May I bring part of my nest?" 

"If you do not care to part with it. Nothing that enters the room may leave it."

"I understand." He was already deciding what he could spare from his nest as he knelt for the winter blessing, and began to tear through his nest the moment he got home. He could not spare any of the thick blankets for a winter like this, but he had an excess of smaller pelts and homemade pillows that would do just fine for a communal nest. He had not realized how many useless things he'd hidden in his nest until he added them to the bundle he planned to bring with him, and even then he had to fight the urge to throw them all back and rescent everything. 

The fever was patient with him, not taking him completely like while he flitted around the house, eating and drinking until he felt bloated and ready to curl up with a big, strong Alpha to protect him, there to take whatever might bring him pleasure in his time of fertility. He had to be strong at the beginning of the heat, or he would never manage it's entirety without growing ill, and it could be lethal to catch a real fever in winter.

He had expected more ceremony than there was when he came to the house he had been instructed to, carrying his portable nest in a basket. Instead he was simply ushered inside by a quiet Beta woman who claimed to own the house, and directed past the kitchen and into what he assumed would have been the master bedroom, had it not been full of Omegas. 

He had never seen so many Omegas in one place, and the positions he found some of them in made him blush, even though he had been expecting it. Frayr, the butcher's daughter, had her legs spread wide while Pamla fucked her with a tool that was admittedly much larger than what he had been given. Her breasts heaved as she moaned, hypnotizing and so erotic Ari feared he'd ruin his pants, even though he'd created a makeshift pad and was not in full heat. 

The scent hit like a mace, rushing through his body and pooling in his solar plexus until the entire room seemed to glow like hot coals. It was painfully clear why Meade thought it wise not to inform the Alphas of the village such a gathering occurred. Such a scent might drive the sanest of Alphas to madness. 

"Oh, darling. Did you bring your entire nest?" A short, busty Omega he recognized as Lauran, a priestess in training, took the basket from him. She was clothed only in the hair that grew above her womanhood and under her arms, and smelled so sweet Ari worried he'd be sour in comparison.

"No, my lady. Not even close." He glanced at the basket. "Is it too much?"

"Of course not. There is always room for more soft things in a big nest like this. You've done well to bring them." Lauran rested her free hand on the small of Ari's back. "Has the heat taken you yet? Or do you need time still?"

"I feel closer to it every moment I sit in this room, but no. This is _wonderful._ The goddess has blessed us, to have so many Omegas that a gathering like this is possible. It is overwhelming."

"It's always overwhelming the first time. Don't worry. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, and you do not even need to approach the Alpha. I'm sure you will be quite popular all on your own."

"There's an Alpha here?" Ari scanned the room, trying not to get stuck watching nude Omegas lost in the throws of ecstasy. It was not hard to spot, when he was looking for it. There was a large man bound in the corner of the room, with his head tilted back and teeth bared as an Omega rode him. "Is that safe?" 

"Oh, yes. Castian is a druid in training. The path he has chosen is quite a difficult one. He has already been castrated, so now he must learn to control himself in the face of any lust. But he has not reached the point in his training where we can untie him."

"If he is an eunuch, how can he remain so hard?" 

"Hah. It would be a struggle for him not to." Another Omega, whose face felt like it should be familiar, interrupted. It was the only other male Omega he had seen in his brief survey, though he wore a thin dress and did not smell nearly so sweet as Lauran. "A room like this would make a dead man hard."

"Don't be vulgar, Kitty. Ari is new." 

"I can show him the ropes." 'Kitty' grinned, taking one of Ari's hands. "Have you ever kissed someone, Ari?" 

Ari shook his head. He had been expecting a more forward question like _have you ever taken a knot?_ and had been prepared to be offended, but found himself stupefied instead. Kitty guided him to a corner where a few other still clothed Omegas sat.

"Kissing is tons of fun, trust me. Marian is a wonderful kisser." He sat down among the other Omegas, and Ari followed hesitantly. "Marian, Ari has never kissed anyone. Not even in secret. Can you teach him how?"

"A sweet little thing like that? Certainly." Marian put her hands on Ari's shoulders, leaning closer. "You up for that, Arida?"

“I think so. Let me add to the nest first." 

“I almost forgot that your family makes their coin smelling cloth and animal pelts. It doesn't surprise me you're such a prolific nester." Marian ran her hand through her long chestnut hair as Ari scattered about half of the basket around him, adding to the existing pile of blankets and pillows that surrounded him. "Does it feel good to have our nest smell like you?"

"It does." Ari scooted closer to Marian again, meeting her eyes. "You were going to teach me how to kiss, Mari?" 

Marian replied by leaning in and pressing her lips against Ari's, soft and sensual. The closed mouth kiss continued for an eternity, most of the room melting away until he was just left with the scent of heat and Marian's hands on his hips. His hands hung loose at his sides, and his head lolled back as soon as Marian pulled away. 

"See? You're a natural." Marian's hands roamed upwards, pushing his tunic up. "So sweet and submissive. You'll fit right in." 

"Really?" His voice sounded far away to him. "But almost all of you are women." 

"Exactly. You're a valuable thing in a Goddess cluster, Ardia. Built to give as good as you get. It is a beautiful gift." 

"A gift." He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. "Kiss me again, my Goddess?"

"With pleasure." 

The world blurred from there. At some point most of them lost their shirts and Kitty was on his lap, kissing him with near desperation. Then they were all bare and made their way more towards the center of the room, the inferno of heat consuming them all. Chaste, lovely kisses were replaced by intimate dances of the tongue, and his previously motionless hands sprung into action, cupping Marian's large breasts and toying with her nipples while Kitty massaged his shoulders. 

"I'm so glad to have you here, Ari." Kitty let one of his hands snake around Ari's torso, toying with the much smaller breasts he'd grown since his first heat. "You're going to fit in so well, and you smell _so good._ I could never complain about another male Omega. Have you ever fantasized about fucking someone, Arida?" 

"I... That is not what the goddess made me for." He had experienced such fantasies. He'd noticed Omegas before he noticed Alphas, though with less fireworks. It was not odd for him to rut his blankets like a randy Alpha, wondering what it would be like to be connected to one of his own, but he was too embarrassed to admit that.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kitty's hand drifted downwards and grasped the small erect phallus, pink and leaking clear fluid. Meade had explained to Arida long ago that it was not the stuff of life, such as Alphas produced, but the same slick that leaked from his hole. "If the Goddess did not want Omegas to use their cocks, they would not have given them to us. It is one of the many blessings we are so lucky to have. Do you need me to show you?" 

"Show me?" 

“ _Would you like me to fuck you?_ ”

The words ignited something in Arida, and suddenly he was a hollow vessel, incomplete and empty. Marian pouted, complaining that she had called dibs on Kitty's first fucking, but Kitty dismissed it, saying that it was only fair, considering the great service their little bird would be doing for the cluster. He tried to find the words to say _yes, yes, god yes_ , but only managed to whine and fall onto Marian's lap, ass in the air.

Kitty giggled and ran a finger over his weeping hole. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm probably smaller than whatever dildo you've been using, but trust me. The real thing is so much better."

He did not tease for much longer, instead slotting his Omega cock into the keening Omega and starting a steady rut. Ari moaned, the scent of Marian's slick and the easy glide of Kitty's cock sending him into a higher frenzy. When Marian spread her legs for him he ate her out like he had been stuck in the middle of the sea and her slick was the only fresh water. 

"Kitty. I apologize for my complaints. This is probably the hottest thing I have ever done.” Marian groaned. "Is he tight?"

"Yes. So perfectly slick too. Best hole I've had in ages. You're a good boy, Ari. No, don't stop licking Marian. Just let me fuck you until you see the goddess." 

Time blurred from there until Kitty squirted slick deep inside him as Ari trembled from his third orgasm. Marian had been replaced by an Omega he had not gotten a good look at, and her slick tasted just as sweet. He held his position until she gasped and came, soaking his face with slick as his thighs trembled from exertion. It was the most energy he'd ever had mixed with the deepest exhaustion, and it all felt wonderful.

When he looked up Kitty was fucking another Omega, holding ankles in the air as he took her as he took her, teeth bared. The Goddess shone from him, powerful and radiant. Energy returned to Ari in a rush and he sat up, holding a hand to his forehead.

"Marian. Are you ready to call on that dibs on a man's first fucking? My very first.”

Marian grinned, pushing the blonde head between her legs away and crawling over to Ari. The blonde whined and fell on her back, one hand trailing down to her pussy and lazily circling her clit until one of the Omegas that had been resting in the corner replaced her hand with her mouth, eliciting cries of ecstasy. The Goddess was in her submission, too, as it was in Kitty's domination, in every desperate moan and heaving breath. 

He stared for awhile until Marian presented for him and awareness faded away, replaced by a feral need to be one with her. His cock almost hurt from arousal as he slid into Marian's wet channel, obscene squelching drowning out all other sounds in the room as he rutted into her clumsily, overwhelmed. Marian did not greet him with complaints, just breathy, pleased moans as he pounded away at her. It took him far longer to come like this than it had when Kitty was inside of him, and by the time he yelped and collapsed on top of her she was shaking from a fifth orgasm wrung from his cock and her own fingers on her clit.

"Kitty." Marian panted. "I think you might get replaced for best cock in the room. And Nikolas isn't even here yet."

"Bullshit. I've always been the second best cock in the room." Kitty did not stop his attentions on his partner as he spoke. "I have the best _technique._ Castian obviously has the best dick, even if he can barely knot. Are you going to take advantage later?" 

"When the line goes down, absolutely. What about you, Ari? Are you ready for an Alpha?"

"This might seem a bit crazy, but I don't think it's the Goddess's will for me to give my maidenhood to Castian." Ari pushed slick soaked hair out of his face. "I will have to discuss it with the priestess. Now, if there anyone else who would like my cock?"

There were many, many people who wanted his cock. He lost track of how many girls he fucked, how many hands ran across his chest. He did not come in every girl and orgasm was hard to find with just his cock, and was usually achieved when another girl came behind him and filled him with her fingers, toying at his sweet spot until he shuddered and fell apart. Occasionally the emptiness would overwhelm him and one of the girls he had sated would grab one of the bigger tools stretching his hole wide and spreading the slick from the last Omega to take it inside them. 

When the fever creeped back he would sleep and drink hungrily from the basins of water that were consistently refreshed, lapping like a dog before crawling to the softest part of the nest and falling asleep on someone's thighs. Then he would wake hard and leaking and make his way back to the amourous Omegas, connecting to them with mouth and body and soul until the heat creeped back and the cycle repeated.

At times he would just watch Castian, head lolled back and almost asleep, as some of the older Omegas competed for his knot. One girl would count to fifty while the Omega bounced on the thick, turgid phallus, trying to coax the eunch to an elusive orgasm, only to be pulled off and replaced until it was finally too much to take and the Alpha locked their bodies together and passed out. He no longer growled or struggled, sometimes even whining and babbling apologies, thanks, or desperate incoherent appeals to the gods. When he came he was the Goddess, one with the world and accepting of his powerlessness.

Omegas came, went, and slept in piles. Sometimes the Beta that guarded the door would bring trays of salted nuts and fruit juice, which were pounced upon like the cluster was a pack of starving animals seeing food for the first time in weeks. Kitty poured water into Castian's mouth and kissed him as one of the girls worked his flaccid cock back to attention. Sometimes he cried, silent and broken, but something in Ari knew it was joy that he felt. Joy that he, born an Alpha, could be so close to the Goddess as he was, and apology for every mistake he might have made due to his nature towards the beauty that surrounded him.

Days passed. Ari was filthy, covered in his own slick and those of his lovers, sweaty and lethargic as the girls rode him. He'd never been so happy in his entire life, or so exhausted. It was a gigantic relief when Nikolas finally hit his season and helped pick up the slack where him and Kitty couldn't manage, taking care of the new girls who were still desperate for penetration.

Kitty, for all his vulgarity, was a cuddle bug in the final days of heat, sandwiched between Marian and Ari and purring up a storm. Purring was contagious, which Ari had not known previously. As soon as Kitty's purr started to build Marian's began, then his, then every Omega in the cuddle pile cried out in a rumble symphony and Ari was lulled off to pleasant dreams.

But all good things come to an end. He woke one morning and knew his fun was over. Kitty rolled over and pressed his head to Ari's neck when he tried to sit up, breathing in deep and licking his scent gland.

“You're out of season." Kitty sounded almost sad. "Do you plan to leave?"

"Not for another few hours." Ari murmured. "I'm too comfortable. But I think I am done." 

"I understand. I’m close to my end too. Thank you for coming. I hope you do not find a mate before your spring fever. Most are their most wild in spring. Me and Nikolas can only do so much, and you are a beautiful thing."

"So are you." Ari closed his eyes. "I love you, Katan."

"I love you too, Aridansen." Kitty pulled Ari closer. "It has been so long since I'd seen you. When did you know it was me?"

"When I saw you taking that girl right after me. The look in your eyes was just like the one I knew. Where have you been?"

"Serving the Goddess. I have always been priestess called, just as Castian was. Just as you are." 

"I am not so sure about that." 

"Oh, beautiful Aridansen, I have no doubt. I feel the Goddess in you stronger than anyone I have held before. You will bring so many blessings to your home."

"Will I see you?" 

"If you follow the call." 

"Then I think I have a lot of talking to do with our High Priestess." Ari murmured. "I will leave later. Right now I will sleep. Purr for me, Kitty?"

"Of course, my little bird." 

There, in the arms of his childhood best friend, he slept until evening, at peace with the world.

  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> other people should write Omega Heat Parties and tag them Omega Heat Party so I can get my good OV orgy reccs going.
> 
> also castration kink good, fight me, goodbye


End file.
